pottermorefandomcom-20200223-history
Lucius Malfoy
Lucius Malfoy is Draco Malfoy's father. He is a pure-blood wizard, married to the pure-blood witch Narcissa. He lives at Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire. He owns at least one albino peacock. From the Story "Lucius Malfoy is Draco’s father. A wealthy and pure-blooded wizard, he has the same blonde hair , pale skin and cold grey eyes as his son." Discovered in Book 2, Chapter 4, At Flourish and Blotts "Lucius Malfoy visits Borgin and Burkes with Draco in order to sell Dark items that might incriminate him with the Ministry of Magic. While there, Harry overhears him reprimand Draco for allowing Hermione, a Muggle-born, to outperform him in all his exams. He also advises his son that it may not be wise to be seen to dislike Harry, since Harry is believed by the majority of wizardkind to be the person who made Voldemort disappear. "When Lucius Malfoy meets the Weasleys in Flourish and Blotts he taunts Arthur Weasley until the two get into a physical altercation and Hagrid is forced to break them up." Discovered in Book 2, Chapter 14, Cornelius Fudge (chapter) "Lucius appears at Hagrid’s hut as Cornelius Fudge and Dumbledore are delivering the news that Hagrid is to be sent to Azkaban. Lucius produces an Order of Suspension signed by the twelve school governors, demanding that Dumbledore step aside as Headmaster for his failure to stop the attacks on Muggle-born students." Discovered in Book 2, Chapter 18, Dobby's Reward "After the events in the Chamber of Secrets, Lucius appears at Hogwarts with Dobby in tow, demanding to know why Dumbledore has returned to the school. Dumbledore explains that he has discovered that Lucius threatened the other school governors, intimidating them into signing the Order of Suspension. Prompted by Dobby, Harry accuses Lucius of planting Riddle's diary on Ginny Weasley the day the family visited Flourish and Blotts. Harry then tricks Lucius into handing Dobby a sock, freeing the house-elf. Lucius attempts to attack Harry, but is stopped by Dobby." Discovered in Book 3, Chapter 8, The Quidditch World Cup "Lucius Malfoy enters the Top Box with his wife, Narcissa, and Draco. He introduces them to Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic, and the three of them are introduced to the Bulgarian Minister for Magic. When Lucius notices Arthur Weasley, he sweeps his eyes over him, and then up and down the row. He asks Arthur what he must have sold to be able to get tickets to the Top Box, nastily suggesting that the Weasleys house couldn't have fetched enough money. Lucius was invited to the Top Box as a guest of Fudge, after making a very generous donation to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. When Lucius spots Hermione in the group, his lip curls. He doesn't dare say anything in front of the Minister, but it is clear he considers Hermione, a Muggle-born witch, inferior to himself. He nods sneeringly at Arthur, before continuing down the line of seats, followed by Narcissa and Draco." Discovered in Book 3, Chapter 11, Aboard the Hogwarts Express "Draco Malfoy is overheard saying that his father considered sending him to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy knows the Headmaster of Durmstrang, and says that the school takes a far more sensible line about the Dark Arts than Hogwarts, as the students actually learn them, not just the defence." See also *The Malfoy Family *Lucius Malfoy on the Harry Potter Wiki Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Death Eaters Category:Wizards Category:Pure Bloods